


Circle of Fear

by The_crown_of_Thranduil



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_crown_of_Thranduil/pseuds/The_crown_of_Thranduil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title of this is a song by HIM and it doesn't really have anything to do with this but I was listening to it when this was written and I couldn't come up with anything else<br/>Now would probably be a good time to point out that I don't own or know these people</p>
    </blockquote>





	Circle of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this is a song by HIM and it doesn't really have anything to do with this but I was listening to it when this was written and I couldn't come up with anything else  
> Now would probably be a good time to point out that I don't own or know these people

_8_  
A couple fighting outside  
One nearly runs away  
The other looks torn  
Then walks in the opposite directions  
 _7_  
The one that walked back enters  
The one that walked away does not  
 _6_  
He gets yelled at for getting an order wrong  
He corrects his mistake then sits behind the counter pretending to be invisible  
No one walks through the door for the one that came back  
 _5_  
A phone beeps and a sigh is heard  
The phone is placed on the table; the owner looks sadly down at his wedding ring  
The day is full of things falling apart  
 _4_  
A woman walks in and sits opposite the man  
She starts talking  
He places the ring in front of her and walks out  
No looking back  
 _3_  
The one that walked away enters  
The couple sit together and talk  
The brunette places his hand on the table; palm up and half way between the two  
The blonde places his hand into it and doesn't let go  
 _2_  
The woman stays  
The ring remains untouched  
She picks it up when she leaves  
He hopes they work things out  
He knows they won’t  
 _1_  
Everyone is gone  
Everything is clean  
It saddens him  
He leaves  
 _0_  
Arms wrap around his waist as soon as he steps in the door  
The sorrows of the day are lifted slightly  
He turns and winds his arms around the other man’s neck  
He remembers the couples he saw  
One reunited  
One divided  
He hopes one has what he has  
He hopes the other finds it

**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote this it was from the POV of Lee, the person he's with at the end is Richard. I pictured the blonde/brunette couple being Dean O' Gorman and Aidan Turner. I have no idea who the other couple is meant to be in this, they just kinda happened
> 
> I might do a load of these type of things while I work on something else otherwise I'll probably never get anything posted


End file.
